1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the telecommunications industry. More particularly, this invention pertains to a high-density fiber distribution frame for use in the telecommunications industry.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the telecommunications industry, use of fiber optic cables for carrying transmission signals is rapidly growing. To connect fiber optic equipment, fiber distribution frames have been developed. Examples of prior art fiber distribution frames are shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,995,688; 5,497,444; and 5,758,003. In each of the fiber distribution frames of the prior patents, a plurality of adapters are provided which permit attachment of fiber optic connectors to both sides of each adapter in order to optically couple two fiber optic cables. Cables from the adapters are connected to various pieces of fiber optic equipment. Using patch cords or cables between the adapters, the pieces of optical equipment are then cross-connected through the frame. The frame defines a demarcation point between the equipment.
Notwithstanding advances previously made in the art, there is a continuous need for further advances to maintain a high-density of connector terminals. There are further needs for ready access to the fiber optic connectors, enhanced fiber management, and avoidance of excessive bending and stresses on the fiber optic cables.
One aspect of the present invention relates to a fiber distribution frame comprising a rack extending vertically from a bottom to a top, the rack defining a left side, a right side, a front, and a rear. The frame includes a left vertical cable guide with a side access on the left side of the rack, and a right vertical cable guide with a side access on the right side of the rack. An upper portion of the frame defines a cable termination area. The upper portion includes: (1) a first panel defining an array of termination locations on a front portion and on a rear portion of the first panel, the first panel positioned on the left side of the rack adjacent to the left vertical cable guide, the first panel hingedly mounted about a first vertical axis; and (2) a second panel defining an array of termination locations on a front portion and on a rear portion of the second panel, the second panel positioned on the right side of the rack adjacent to the right vertical cable guide, the second panel hingedly mounted about a second vertical axis. The frame also includes a lower cable splice area positioned on the rack with the lower cable splice area defining a plurality of splice tray holders. The frame further includes a cable passageway from the splice tray holders to the rear portions of the first and second panels. The frame also includes a horizontal passageway for patch cables positioned on the front side of the rack extending between the right vertical cable guide, and the left vertical cable guide.
The present invention also relates to a fiber optic termination module comprising a housing having first and second spaced apart ends, and first and second spaced apart sides extending between the ends. The housing includes a rear extending between the first and second ends, and the first and second sides to define an interior. The housing defines an open front bounded by the first and second ends and the first and second sides, with the first and second ends extending generally horizontally when the termination module is mounted to a telecommunications rack, and the first and second sides extending generally vertically when the termination module is mounted to the telecommunications rack. The module includes a main panel hingedly mounted to the second side. The main panel includes an array of openings arranged and sized for holding adapters, the adapters being sized for mounting to cable connectors. A cable guide is positioned in the interior of the housing for guiding a cable entering the housing and extending to the openings in the main panel at a side of the main panel facing at least partially toward the rear of the housing. Preferably, the main panel is at a non-perpendicular angle relative to a plane defined by the rear.